This is not what i signed on for!
by Death2Smooky
Summary: After a highly powerful time turner is used by the crew that fixed it, Harry is sent back in time to return the traitors to their true time. But what happens when you see your loved ones again, could it be more than relations holding you together? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I do not own the characters in this story, they are property of J.K.Rowling...unfortunately...**

_Masters_

_Mooney – Wormtail_

_Padfoot and Prongs_

_Invite you into their memories_…

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Remus couldn't believe he wasn't asleep yet. Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the class, droning on about the many uses of the Perpetual Usage charm. Making Remus smirk as his moustache unconsciously gestured along with his wand as he pointed at different facts on board.

Remus could feel his head slipping off the hand he had propped it up on, as he moved his notebook to keep Sirius from drooling on it. Sirius always looked so cute when he was sleeping, though personally Remus thought he was a lot cuter as Snuffles. James had once suggested that Sirius make the change permanent, but he refused, saying that he could deal with the tail but the fleas were unbearable.

Pulling himself out of his flashback, Remus looked over at James, who was tapping his quill against the table. James was looking contently at the professor but was obviously not paying attention. Nowadays, James day consisted of eating, asking out Lily Evans and going to class. Not that this wasn't common practice among many other guys at the time. Lily was said to be quite the catch, but she spent all her time with that Slytherin scum, Severus Snape.

The bell rang and Remus automatically knew that he would be the only one to have notes on Professor Flitwick's lecture. Sirius jumped out of his seat and James stopped tapping, both pausing only long enough to grab their satchels before hurrying out of the room. Remus looked behind him at Wormtail, still snoring softly, before shaking him out of his dream and leaving silently. He only made it as far as the door before he found Sirius and James over to the side of the hall, speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore.

_Present time (Harry's POV)_

Tap…Tap…Tap…

No one can stay awake in Professor Flitwick's class. Something about his droning voice made almost everyone want to leave, just to maintain their sanity. My only escape is to daydream and pretend to take notes; I can always borrow from Hermione later.

"Harry Potter," Professor Flitwick announced over the bustle of the leaving class. I turned around and motioned for Hermione and Ron to go on without me before walking towards the professor. "Harry, Harry, Harry my boy! I have a small favor to ask of you. Come this way," Professor Flitwick said ushering me towards the fireplace. The Professor and I floo'ed to Dumbledore's office, where we quietly sat down in one of the large cushioned chairs to wait.

Now, I've always known that Dumbledore could be eccentric at times, but what he was asking me to do was just a little over the top. Our conversation for the past hour had consisted of me staring blankly at Dumbledore while he chatted happily over the many effects of time travel. I thought he had finally lost his last marble until he said that one magical sentence.

_Flashback_

I sat in one of the large cushioned chairs that were slowly becoming more and more of a common place for me. Dumbledore's office always had a feel of comfort, warmth, and… the smell of his lemon drops. My attention broke away from the multi-color flames of the fireplace, as I heard footsteps coming from the stairs leading to Dumbledore's room.

As always, Dumbledore appeared in his magnificent royal blue robes, wand in hand, peering at Professor Flitwick and I over his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Harry, just the person I was hoping to see," Dumbledore drawled in his usual inquisitive voice. A sense of hope and dread equally filled me at this, somehow anxious what he was going to ask of me.

"As it turns, one of Hogwarts most priceless items has been fully reconstructed under Professor Flitwick's watchful eye. However, the majority of those who have worked on the item have quickly gone missing. The item in question is a highly advanced time turner, much like the one your friend Hermione Granger holds in her possession. It seems that the many people on the crew that we have commissioned to work on the turner have been using the item to go back into the past to relive what they have left behind. Perhaps to fix mistakes that were never meant to be fixed, or to take items that were meant to stay under the possession of their owners," Dumbledore explained as he made his way around to his large array of candy, kept in bowls on a table not far from his desk.

"Lemon Drop," Dumbledore questioned Harry. Harry shook his head, slightly too viciously.

"But professor, I do not see where I could be of assistance to you. I know nothing about time travel. Well, I went back once, but Hermione was with me. You shou-," Dumbledore cut Harry off.

"Yes, Harry, We know that Miss. Granger would be better suited for the job. However, you have shown that you will work well under pressure, as well as get the job done. All you must do is go back, retrieve the missing people from their place in time and bring them back into the present. Who knows, you may even see your parents along the way…" The rest of Dumbledore's lecture trailed off in my mind. My parents…I could meet them…they could know me as a person, not just a child that they never saw to adulthood…

_End Flashback_

"I'll do it," I blurted out, cutting Dumbledore off in mid-sentence.

"Well, I must say I'm glad to see your enthusiasm, my boy. Then it is set, I shall inform your teachers and…myself…of your absence…or…presence," Dumbledore informed me before setting off into the floo network.

"_This is it,_" I thought to myself,"_a chance for a real family."_

**So people, what do you think? Personally, I think I could have done a little better but I didn't have the time to draw it out that much. Who do you think I should couple him with? I've seen a lot of people put him with Severus Snape or with Lucius Malfoy, that's good but I'd much prefer Sirius or Remus. Read and Reply people!!!lol. **

_**Death 2 Smooky**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Insert disclamer of ownership here)lol**

_Chapter 2: Prequel to the Headache_

_Harry's POV_

I woke in the early morning, before Ron and my other roommates had even thought of their day to come. My head swam with thoughts as I tried to make sense of my upcoming job. Groaning, I rolled over on my side and stumbled into the bathroom. It was obvious by the bags under my eyes that I hadn't slept very well, not that I would have anyway, Voldemort haunting my dreams and all.

Getting dressed in my usual robes with muggle clothing underneath, I grabbed my satchel and went down stairs. "_Maybe I'll actually get some homework done before Ron wakes up and drags me off to play chess_," I though as I trotted down the stairs leading to the common room.

As I made it down the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing in front of me was Dumbledore, accompanied by Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall. I cocked my head to the side slightly and advanced forward.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, We were expecting you to sleep much later," Dumbledore said, casting his crooked smile my way.

"Sorry to disappoint you professor, but my anxiety seems to have gotten the best of me," I said, still slightly flustered.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure that Minerva would be happy to accompany you to the Great Hall for quick breakfast. You do, after all, have a very busy day ahead of you." Dumbledore smiled innocently at me and then turned back to Professor Lupin.

"Professor," I asked as I turned to Professor McGonagall," What does Dumbledore mean when he says I have a busy day ahead of me." I looked at her intently as we rounded the corner in front of the Great Hall.

McGonagall looked at me and then sheepishly diverted her eyes to the doors of the Great Hall. "You just wait for Albus to explain it to you, Harry. As for now, I think it would be best if you concerned yourself with eating a good breakfast, and perhaps spending some time with your classmates," Professor McGonagall said as she ushered me into the Great Hall and hurried off into the kitchens in search of a house elf.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting my food and pondering what might await me in the next few hours. Would I get to see my parents again, or would I get sent away on business the moment I made it to Hogwarts? Maybe I would get to meet Sirius and Remus when they were my age? "_Wouldn't that be wild,"_ I thought to myself," _I can't imagine what Sirius would be like as a teenager. He's already so hyper now."_

Just then, Professor McGonagall came back from the kitchens, a house elf in tow. The house elf eagerly placed the food from her tray onto the table in front of me, and then scurried off as quickly as she had come. To my immense amusement, McGonagall squeezed into the bench next to me, nibbling on a piece of toast.

I tried to force down as much of the breakfast as I could, which ended up being two pieces of toast and an egg. Excusing myself, I got up from the bench and walked towards the courtyard. Unfortunately, Dumbledore and Remus where walking towards me from down the hall. _"Bugger, I'm never going to get any alone time today, eh,"_ I thought to myself as I waited to be approached.

"Harry," Remus and Dumbledore said in unison, causing me to look quickly from one to the other.

"Uh…Yes," I said hesitantly. Once again, the sense of dread rose in me quickly.

"I have received word from myself that your accommodations at Hogwarts in 1985 will be set and ready when you get there. We had you put in the same room as your father, godfather and-," Dumbledore said but was cut off by Lupin. "And me," Remus replied rather happily.

Dumbledore coughed to get our attention again. "The reasoning behind this arrangement is that their former room mate, Peter Pettigrew, has gone missing from Hogsmeade earlier in the week. You will be occupying his bed and schedule until you find the person that has taken the time turner and come back to the present. Professor Lupin and I will accompany you into the past and get you the proper attire and supplies before heading back to our own time, leaving another time turner in your possession. Now, I strongly advise that you gather your personal items and be in my office by noon," Dumbledore said in a lighthearted manner that had somewhat of an underlying tone of worry.

"Y-yes Professor, in your office by noon, got it," I said, hurrying off in the opposite direction, towards the Gryffindor dorms.

When I finally made it to the dorms, I found that many of the other Gryffindors where wide awake and playing assorted games or reading. Hermione sat in the corner, once again reading a book that Professor McGonagall had lent to her. Ron was occupied in a game of wizards' chess with Seamus Finnegan.

"Harry," Hermione nearly screamed as I walked into the common room," I wondered where you had gone." She came up to give me a hug, but I wouldn't let her go when she tried to pull away. "Harry, what's wrong," She said, her motherly voice coming out.

"_Oh no, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell them," _I thought to myself as she pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I-I need to talk to you and Ron," I said, catching Ron's attention in the process. He walked over and put on his 'What did I miss' face. I took both of them by the arm and dragged them towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady and out to the hallway.

We stopped when we got to the next corner and I turned to face both of them. "O-okay…Do you want the long or short version," I said, almost begging them internally to ask for the short version.

"Oh! Just get on with it," Ron said impatiently as he leaned against the stone wall. "Yes, please do," Hermione followed up with.

"Well…After class yesterday, Professor Flitwick pulled me over to the side and told me that Dumbledore had been looking for me and had requested that I visit his office. I flu'ed to his office and Dumbledore was waiting there for me…." I trailed off.

"C'mon out with it Harry," Ron urged me. Hermione gave a curt nod behind him, staring intently at me.

I gulped. "I'm going back in time to get back a time turner that a Hogwarts worker stole," I spilt quickly, in a jumbled sentence," To my parents' time."

Hermione and Ron stared at him dumbfounded, Ron's jaw slightly slacked.

I shifted my gaze to Ron. "C'mon mate, it's not that big a deal," I said, not really thinking. BIG mistake!

Hermione was upon me in half a second. "Harry, how could you possibly say that! Time travel?! Do you know how big a deal that is," she said quite loudly at me.

"W-I-How should I know," I said, matching her sound level," It's not like I've been given time to rehearse my role of the "Back from the Future" child!" '_So much for staying calm_,' I thought to myself.

I sighed heavily and slumped down the wall. I always found it much more comforting to be on the floor than to be standing when I was dealing with my problems. It was very calming just to be closer to the earth and away from the conflict above.

Hermione and Ron slumped down beside me and tried to catch my attention again.

"Sorry," I mumbled in the general direction of Hermione," I just don't know what to do once I get there. There is bound to be a million things that we have now that they didn't back then, and vice versa. What about my cloak and the Marauders map? If anyone were to get hold of them, it would blow my cover."

"But Harry, did Dumbledore say that you were going to stay under cover," Hermione questioned him with a hopeful tinge to her voice.

"I'm sure he will, Hermione! Harry can't bloody well walk around announcing that he's from the future! What is he supposed to do, expect for who ever he's looking for to just run to him with open arms," Ron said, most likely the most intelligent thing he had said in quite a while.

"Well then, I'll just have to work on a story while I'm still in present time and hope for the best once I get there," I pushed myself off the floor and started walking towards the common room.

"Harry," Hermione shouted from behind me.

"Hmm," I replied, turning to face her.

"I know some charms that would work wonders on securing your trunk from the marauders," she said, a large grin spreading over her face.

"How'd you know," I said, a grin forming on my face too," C'mon."

**So, what do you think now? I'm really hoping that things turn out how I had originally planned them. Does Harry seem a little too girly? I'm not sure, but I'm starting to suspect it. I don't want him to be one of the 'flaming' gays, just a 'normal' one. The jury is out on who I should couple Harry with. A few people said I should put him with Sirius, which I'm all for. But if I do, I have to find someone else for Remus, and I ****hate**** the idea of Remus and Tonks. They just don't seem to mesh in my mind. Maybe Lucius or Snape for him then? Any suggestions?**

**P.S. I'm not putting up a new chapter until i get 5 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Insert disclaimer of ownership here, not that it means anything anyway…)**_

_Chapter 3_

_Harry's POV_

'_Bugger' _The perfect sentiment of how I felt right now. It was close to impossible to fit a whole wardrobe in your trunk without careful planning, and I wasn't even close. If Mad Eye would have just agreed to teach me how to elongate the depth of my trunk, I wouldn't be having this problem.

I plopped down on the end of my bed, head in hands. "Bloody hell Harry, how do you usually get all that in your trunk," Ron exclaimed.

"Very, very carefully," I replied, standing back up and walking back over to my trunk.

On my bed sat the Marauders map, my dad's invisibility cloak, and assorted odds and ends that I didn't want to smother by putting in my extremely cramped trunk.

Giving up, I took out the pouch Hagrid had given me and shoved the items into it. '_At least now I don't have to mess with the trunk again_'

I locked my trunk, not that it needed it with all the charms and traps I had 'convinced' Mad Eye to perform on it.

Hermione walked into the room, took one look at the flushed boys and said, "You could have just used "Pack," you know."

I hit myself on the forehead and lay back on my bed, careful not to lie on the pouch.

"I'm not quite right in the head today, Hermione," Harry said, looking over at her in the doorway.

Hermione sighed and walked over to Ron. The two had been "inconspicuously" trying to hide their relationship, though everyone knew anyway. Hermione stared blankly at the far wall to think.

"I'm sure you will be okay, Harry. You have dealt with worse than this before," she said reassuringly.

Harry sighed, "I know that I will be okay, but…I just don't know what to do when I finally get to meet _them_."

Ron and Hermione's faces shown with admiration.

"Aww, mate! Don't sweat it, you'll know what to do when the time comes," Ron said in an effort to calm Harry's nerves.

"I guess you're right," Harry said vacantly. Secretly, he hoped that they were right, for his sake as well as the Marauders own.

"Of course we are, Harry," Hermione said in her 'know-it-all' voice.

Harry smiled briefly and then stood and walked over to the door. "I'll be back, I need to go see someone," he said before slipping away without protests from his friends.

Harry made his way down the hallways towards the dungeons. Remus had been so happy to know Harry would be rooming with him; perhaps he would give Harry some tips about how to handle the Marauders.

Remus was in his study, thumbing through a book in a school boy-ish kind of way—not at all interested but forcing himself to stay alert. Harry knocked lightly on the frame of the entryway.

"Harry," Remus beamed, "What do you need, my friend? I'd imagine you are quite nervous." Harry nodded dramatically.

"Dumbledore still won't tell me exactly what it is that I'm supposed to be doing in the past other than I'm looking for a time turner and some missing people. Who exactly is it that has gone missing?," said Harry pleadingly.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you this, but as it seems, some members of the Malfoy and Black family are stuck out in time. The turner is only meant to go one way, the other that you will be using, is usually the 'return pad'—if you will. We have tweaked it so that you may go back in time and try to find the other one."

Harry looked dumbfounded for a minute. "You're telling me that I'm going back in time to fish for Draco-bloody-Malfoy!"

"Well….yes. You know they've been working for the Order for quite some time since Narcissa's death. They were trying to fix the time turner so we might help keep some of the casualties of Voldemort's first reign safe. However, at these turn of events, it's hard to tell if they simply had an accident, or if they have defected from the Order to go join Voldemort's ranks again. There was evil magic all around the room they were working in. It has Dumbledore and I very worried," Remus confessed.

Harry sighed and clenched his fists. Leave it to Malfoy to drag him into a whole lot of crazy. "Alright. But I want something out of this."

Remus looked puzzled briefly. "Do you have a request for Dumbledore, or for me?"

"When I get back home, I never, ever, want to be pulled into saving the Malfoy's ever again!"

Remus laughed. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Harry sighed in relief. "I did have one more question."

"Okay," Remus nodded.

Harry moved to sit on a desk. "Will I be able to tell those people in '85 that I'm from the future or will I have to pretend like I'm from their time?"

Remus thought for a minute. "Dumbledore and I had discussed this. As long as you do not tell that you are there to procure the time turner then you may tell your family who you are. We have already lived through this. Just remember this, I like chocolate."

Harry looked at Lupin oddly. "What do you…" Remus cut him off.

"It's almost time for you to leave, Harry. You should go to Professor Dumbledore's office soon with your things."

Harry nodded and walked from the classroom.

Dumbledore waited for Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Ron in tow, Harry followed the man up the stairs to his office.

"I hope you thought on what you will do when you get there Harry. I will send you notes periodically to direct your searches. My younger self will give them to you as he receives them." Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his hands clasps.

Harry nodded nervously as clasped his hand around his arm. "What's the first lead?"

"My younger self will tell you when you arrive. There has been a sighting in the castle but we can't quite seem to pinpoint where it's coming from," Dumbledore explained.

"Okay," Harry responded. He looked back at Hermione and Ron for comfort. It would be a while till he saw them again…or would it. There was no way of telling when exactly he would return.

"Harry, it is time," Dumbledore said as he approached Harry with the time turner. Harry placed it around his neck and grasped his trunk and bag.

The world around him spun as he was sucked back in time. His head began to hurt with the wind blowing at him at all sides. The light was itself just as unbearable. He felt himself begin to blackout.

Harry's world had changed. Only time could tell if it was for the greater good or not. Time…


End file.
